


This Love

by castiheller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiheller/pseuds/castiheller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels were not created for the purpose of experiencing feelings, but Castiel had always been the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

Love is not an easy concept for angels to grasp, they were not created to correspond with emotions. They were made to be soldiers, crafted from light and melded into blinding steel whose power was incomprehensible to anyone’s imagination. But Castiel had always been different. He always had too much heart and love for the human race. So when he first laid a hand on Dean Winchester in Hell and felt the man’s soul burning through his finger tips, he could never be the same. Castiel, before he was even able to understand the meaning, was in love.

Dean was different compared to other humans. There was something about him that made him incredibly intriguing to the angel. He had seen the man’s soul, rebuilt his body and mind, and he had memorized every cell that encompassed his being. He probably knew Dean Winchester better than Dean Winchester knew himself.

Something stirred inside of Castiel whenever Dean gazed upon him. Of course the angel didn’t understand why he felt so strange and happy when he was around Dean. He didn’t understand why he suddenly gained a sudden fondness for the color green. And he was not sure why he had the desire to count every freckle that dotted the man’s skin.

No, it wasn’t until a rainy day when Castiel discovered why he had such a fascination with the man who was called Dean Winchester. The man he saved from Hell. The man who was proclaimed to be riotous by God Himself.

There had been a constant downpour of rain since early that morning. Thunder rumbled and shook the walls of the Bunker and lightning shattered the sky, brightening the room for a split second. Sam had gone out about an hour ago to run some errands, mumbling something about being out of bread. They had scoured the news for hours finding nothing of interest. The world was quiet, providing no possible cases for the hunters.

Dean sat with his feet crossed on the table, a book balanced in his right hand and had his other arm folded behind his head. Cas sat in the chair next to him, just watching, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. At least, he hadn’t verbally expressed so.

“Why do you read, Dean?” Castiel asked suddenly. Dean placed the book down on his lap and turned his attention towards the angel.

“I dunno, Cas. It’s fun.”

“Why is staring at the carcass of a tree printed with meaningless squiggles fun?” Dean groaned and sat up in the chair.

“First of all, the squiggles aren’t meaningless, Cas. They’re words. They tell a story.”

“What is the story you’re reading about?”

“I don’t know it’s some sappy romance novel I found on a bookshelf,” Dean answered, closing the cover of the book and setting it aside on the table.

“It’s about love?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Cas, I guess it’s about love.” Cas stared at the book for a few minutes, not saying anything. Dean placed a hand on his friend’s arm. “You okay there, buddy?”

“Yes, I am fine, Dean. I’ve never understood love… May I borrow the book when you’re finished?”

“I guess, Cas, but reading a book won’t help you understand love. You only learn that from someone else.” Cas cocked his head and Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. “Look, love doesn’t have just one definition. It has many.“

“That sounds complicated,” Cas commented.

“It’s supposed to be. The way I love Sam is different from the way I love… Uh…”

“Me?” Cas suggested. Dean turned slightly pink but nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah that works.” Cas looked down at his arm, seeing that Dean’s hand was still on it.

“Oh, uh, sorry—” Cas caught his hand before it was removed. The two stared at them for a while before Dean intertwined their fingers. Cas didn’t pull away.

“Dean?” Cas said, still looking down at their hands.

“Yeah, Cas?” He gave the angel’s fingers a soft squeeze.

“I get this feeling when I see you. I don’t understand what it means, but it’s different from when I see Sam. It’s better.” Dean fidgeted a little in his seat but smiled.

“What do you want, Cas?” He asked softly.

“I… I’m not sure I understand,” Cas said. 

"When you see me, what do you want?" 

"Um… I… uh…” Dean leaned a little closer so that their faces were just inches apart.

“Is this okay with you?” Cas nodded, his mouth dry. He watched Dean’s tongue as it slid between his lips, wetting them. “How about this?” And then Dean was kissing him. It was hesitant, making sure that this is what Cas wanted, but the angel pressed into him, encouraging him.

Dean moved closer, running his hands up and down the angel’s body. Cas had done this before and it didn’t take long before his instincts kicked in. He soaked Dean in, memorizing every touch and every small moan that escaped the hunter’s lips. They broke apart, panting slightly. Dean pressed a small kiss to the tip of Castiel’s nose and smiled.

“I cannot tell you how long I’ve waited to do that,” Dean admitted.

“I enjoyed that, Dean.”

“Me too.”

“Dean…”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I think I understand what love is now.” Dean smiled and leaned forward to press another kiss to the angel’s lips.

“I’m glad,” his whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any feedback you have. I'm new on here and I'm still getting the hang of things! Thanks again guys!!


End file.
